I Loved You
by ChloeBourgeois
Summary: Marinette loved Adrien Agreste. Now things start to change when she signed up for a gaming competition & is partnered up with Chat Noir. While Adrien finds himself falling for his old#1 stalker & becoming her #1 stalker. With this whole confusion will they find love? Find out in I loved you. There is no miraculouses but now unexpected plot twists. Hint: Monsters. Also on Wattpad!
1. Chapter 1

I loved you more than anything in this world. Yet you act as if it were natural to have a girlfriend the whole time. You know what, I have to move on. Your just another pretty face, who doesn't deserve it. You played me like a fool. You know what I don't care. That was the day I let go of Adrien Agreste. But little did I know I would fall in love again.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later : Marinette's POV

"I think I am finally over Adrien, I mean he is just too perfect."

Today me and Alya decided to hangout out at the park. Instead of me actually talking about Adrien the whole time, we talked about different things too! Just when life couldn't get better, Adrien is holding hands with his girlfriend. I think her name was probably Chloe II, or something like...

"Oh Adrihoney, can we go shopping - the outdoors doesn't work for my pores."

"Sure, anything for you, Hannah," says Adrien.

Uhhhh, the worst part is that they actually look they were born to be a couple. I mean she has ton of makeup on, but her wavy brown hair with those chocolate brown eyes that will melt a guy's heart is just perfect. But I slowly calm down, and Alya sees how I'm feeling and suggests to go near the another bench far from here. As we walk, a poster catches my eye. "Amateur Gaming Competition." I was so happy, because I am like the greatest video gamer like ever. The winners would get half a million dollars each. But the catch was as soon as you register get a random partner within 24 hrs. You both work together with your partner against another team.

"You should totally join girl! I mean you won the trophy for the College," says Alya. "It will take your mind out of you-know-who."

"Really, I didn't know I was thinking about Lord Voldemort," I reply back. Alya laughs at my remark.

Alya was right, besides its great to make new friends. I will join the competition, win and forget about Adrien.

Wow, not really long chapter but I won't tend to longer than 300 words. I got hw and a horrible geometry teacher.

Anyways Stay Miraculous

AMiraculousCat


	3. Chapter 3

3 days later-Marinette's POV

I been waiting for about 2 days now for them to assign my partner. I keep contacting them but it always says that since I won the College videogame competition, I should be given a partner of my standard. Anyways, today I had Physics in the morning, and was really close to being tardy. I thought finally I was getting good luck until we were going to switch seats for a project.

"Ms.M(I don't know her name) can we choose partners," asked Juleka. "No," says Ms.M

I honestly was hoping I got partnered up with Max, I mean he is really smart. " Front Row, Left Side: Nathaniel, Kim; Second Row: Sabrina and Ivan; Third Row: Chloe and Max. And in the Right Side, First Row: Alya and Nino, Second Row: Rose and Juleka, and Third Row: Adrien and Marinette."

Ugggh, I have to a project with Adrien! Luckily I stopped stuttering and remembered I was in love with a mask. Sure Adrien is nice and all, but I was pretty sure that silly crush was just confusion. Soon, his light green eyes meet my special blue belle eyes. "So, umm I guess we are working together Marinette." - Adrien. The whole period we just started our project and finished it at the end of the period. Many people weren't even done(except Max and Chloe, of course Chloe just signed her name on the project).

"We work well together , Marinette." I just replied with I guess we do. Anyways, it was time for lunch and my email notifications on my phone rang. It said I was partnered with the gamer, Chat Noir. It described that some users remained comfortable concealing their identities unless they were the finalists. I felt so stupid, I mean I had my regular id," MarinetteIsCool". I know it wasn't good id, but of course I never read the agreement contract specifying any special requirements.

At home, I logged into the website and decided to open my chat with Chat Noir, to see how I am going to train him not to fail the supreme gamer overlord,(Me).

MarinetteIsCool: Hey Chat Noir

Chat Noir: Hey Marinette

MarinetteIsCool: I didn't know I was suppose to come up with a cool nickname.

Chat Noir: Do you want to verse each other in Mecha Strike III

MarinetteIsCool: Sure

So I opened up video chat and put Mecha Strike III along with my video chat gear. "Well may the best cat win." "Seriously cat puns, I loathe them." "But they are so meoweous ."

I laugh hard in the inside, but that won't take my concentration away. We both started and as always I choose the robot that looked like a ladybug. While he choose one of the "powerful" robots. And I bet he smirked while he said that was my equal. After playing 4 rounds and winning all of them, he said he couldn't believe it. I told him I won my College's competition. "Wow. I think I am in love with you." "Shut up, lets play another round." "But you'll beat me." "I will go easy on you."

We played the whole evening and talked about other things. The things we have in common are we both like ladybugs and cats and etc. I actually felt butterflies in my stomach while I was talking to him, with a side of stuttering. Wow, I am actually in love with Chat Noir, who ever he is. Thankfully, we are the same age. It would be to weird for a middle age person and 15 yr old as a team.

I doodle Chat Noir+Marinette, and got Marichat. It was fate that brought us together. Hopefully he wasn't like Adrien Agreste. Plus he even admitted he didn't have a girlfriend. I could just imagine him being my new prince charming to sweep me off my feet.

Wow about 641 words! I m exhausted

Well Stay Miraculous,

AMiraculousCat


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien's POV: a day later

Yesterday, I felt really happy than I usually am nowadays. I got partnered up with Marinette in the contest. Of course, she doesn't know its me. But I rarely talk to Marinette. I believe she was stuttering before to me because she didn't like me. But now she just ignores me. This is the purffect chance to redeem myself to her.

"Ring, ring." Oh the devil is calling me, even my cat, Plagg is hissing at my phone. "Oh hey, Adrikins." Hey, Hannah. I feel like vomiting now. " I have to tell you about that horrible photographer, he didn't even had to the right lighting to show moi as a glamorous star. He complained about I was a diva. Come on Adrikins, you don't think I'm a drama queen don't you." To be honest she was, but instead I reply with no. "Good, text you later."

Uggh, why do I do stupid things. The only reason I'm dating the demon, Hannah Zygler(I just made up the last name) is because of father. He doesn't care who I date, but now he just said to date her so the company will look good. Father told me its just for a couple of months, and then I break up with her causing drama. That would lead to his business booming. Then I could date who ever I want.

I wish mom was still here, and my brother Felix.(Yes I am including Felix, but maybe Bridgette but with a different last name and no blood relative to Mari) Mom divorced my dad when I was 8 and Felix was 9. She told me she wanted to take me to under her custody, but Felix couldn't probably last a day with my father. He isn't really cheerful, its more he is shy and hates cameras. Also he is mute because what my father did.

Past: 10 yrs ago

"Adrien, stop running around, you'll make papa mad," says Felix. I reply with I am a cat, meow. " Gabe, stop you are mad. I mean homeschooling for our kids. I went to a public school and I learned a lot. Plus making Felix to start modeling now. He is just a kid." " He is good for the role Tara, plus this will help with the company." "All you care is money, money this or that."*Cue slap in the face, with Felix covering Adrien's eyes with Tara Agreste in tears* " Don't overestimate me Tara, you are my wife after all, don't make me regret my choices." " The only choice I regret is marrying you." " That's it, maybe this will teach you a lesson." * Cue Gabriel Agreste walking toward Felix and yanking him by the collar(thankfully Felix pushed Adrien into a closet)* "This will make you learn about my power."" What do you think you are doing."

* He pushes Tara into the wall and puts his hand around Felix's neck. Adrien got of the closet and is really scared at what is happening. He squeezes his neck with all his might, Tara is really weak and screams " Stop," but of course he doesn't. The cinnamon roll really looks like he needs a hug and a croissant.*

Thankfully Natalie's footsteps were heard and her voice saying," Adrien where is Felix and your parents." Gabriel stopped squeezing Felix's neck, and Felix became unconscious. He realizes what he has done and pleads with Tara, " I'm sorry, things got out of hand." " No, it made me realize that we need a divorcee. We are not the same teenagers who loved each other, Agreste." That was the day, my parents got a divorcee, and Felix's last happy words," Mom and Dad are fighting Adrien, we can't stop it. But you need to stay strong, Chat Noir. For me, purromise me that." I replied to that as I purromise. That is when my favorite allias was Chat Noir. Our childhood nickname.

Well, this was really sad to write; poor Adrien. But Marinette doesn't know the real Adrien, but soon she will the Chat Noir. That is all for meow.

Stay Miraculous,

AMiraculousCat

What do you think will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette's Pov- A week later

Today was the first match, starting at 4pm(I'm American). Chat Noir and I have been practicing every day together to prepare to win. According to the contest, you have to win 3 matches to be semi-finalists. I gave Chat a few pointers on how we should attack our opponents. He was really astonished how I could play so well and he said I am really pretty, and he was my love of my life. Okay, maybe he didn't say yet I was pretty and he was the love of my life but I dreamt about it. We had to do a tiny face reveal, at first I thought he would show his real face but instead he wore a fake cat ears headphone on his messy, untamed blond hair with a black mask. Also his eyes looked like a cat because of some contacts. While again, as usual I didn't think of hiding my identity and showed my actual face. But he says he already knew who I was and he goes to the same school.

Anyways, today Adrien's wannabe gorgeous girlfriend(Chloe II) came today as an exchange student. Thankfully, she didn't bother with me since I didn't look at Adrien like I liked him. But she made almost everybody's day miserable. It was like a blur, but this is how it went in Alya's terms.

Alya's Pov- That morning(Finally)

Today was the worst day for everyone, including Chloe. It all started out when said, "Today we are having an exchange student in our class today." I felt excited because Mari became my new friend in Paris after I moved here from London. Maybe I could make new friends with the exchange student. "Please come in." I almost gasped at the sight of that witch and thought I heard Adrien gasp too. "Hi, everyone. I bet you know who I am so, for those who lived under a rock I am Hannah Zygler. Plus some, actually everyone except my Adrikins looks like they lived under a rock." (Pretend she said that in the upmost snobbish way)Chloe muttered " She will pay messing with me and 'Adrikins'".

Throughout the whole day, Hannah trash-talked to everyone, except Adrien, Nino, and Marinette. I get Adrien and Nino because of being Adrien' best friend. But Marinette, I keep warning her that Hannah is planning something huge on her. Mari keeps replying who cares who she trash talked about. Plus she also gave me the deets on her and her mysterious crush, Chat Noir. "He goes to our school, Alya. My love of my life is at this school, and all I know is he has tan skin with blond hair. " While Mari keeps ranting on about Chat Noir, I have a look on Hannah.

She was staring at Marinette for a few moments until the most brightest thing of my day happened. "Oh, look Sabrina at that wannabe gorgeous girlfriend of Adrien. It wouldn't be that bad if she got some water on her." "Oh, if it is daddy's girl." "My daddy is mayor fyi. He could kick you out of this school faster than you can say Adrikins." " Oh, but yet your father hasn't any time to see his precious girl and your mother is exactly like you. A *bleep*, selfish, unforgivable, and mean woman." I admit that Hannah got that far. But what happened next really surprised everyone, including Hannah.

"Stop, wannabe Barbie," says Marinette. Everyone looked at Marinette as she stood in front of a teary Chloe. "You can say mean things to Chloe, and she won't mind. You can say some bad things about her father due to politics. But never, ever call Aunt Bella Bousgeouis, a *bleep*," says Mari. Wait Mari is related to Chloe, I gasped, everyone gasped. No wonder why Chloe never picked on Mari(pretend Chloe never called her Mari-trash). Hannah replied with, " You are related to that makeup wannabe, ughh no wonder why you look like that." Chloe fummed at her and said," No one ever messess with her, she is my cousin." Well even Chloe confirmed it and this time Sabrina gasped. She probably never told she was related to her.

"Hannah, lets go some where else," says Adrien. I honestly feel bad for the guy, I mean I haven't told Marinette that I discovered from Nino, 3 days back that I found out why Adrien is dating that horrible*bleep*. She has Chat Noir, and she seems really truley liking this guy, though she is in the friend zone with this guy. But I can hear wedding bells. She doesn't need an Adrien, when she has Chat Noir.

Back to Marinette's Pov

Well, I didn't realize that actually nobody knew me and Chloe are related through my father and her mother. Aunt Bella real name is Bella Anna Dupain, while my father is Tom Ethan Dupain. Chloe and I are best friends, though we don't show it at school. Its like we have our own different worlds, but she would bully anyone including my best friend except me. I know the real insecure Chloe, not even knows the truth behind Chloe.

Anyways, me and Chat Noir logged on to our first challenge to qualify for the second match. We had to do Race Track V(made this up). Player 1 aka me has to race and tag Player 2 aka Chat Noir to win the race. As soon as Go flashed on, I raced on everyone while using power moves to deflect opponents. I was in first place with second place trailing by just a few feet. Chat Noir started playing power boosters I earned gaining him an unbeatable lead which lead us to win. We were qualified for the next match! "We did it M," says Chat Noir. I reply with no, that was begginers luck, now we have to do 2 more matches to be semi-finalists. He groaned saying" One win isn't enough for you isn't it." Of course I reply smirking at him.

Chloe's POV(I have to explain why Chloe is insecure)

Wow, Marinette boldy said she was related to me. I never told Sabrina or even Adrien that Marinette and I are related. I feel so confused in my life. Nothing has ever been the same for me, only Marinette knows the broken girl inside a perfect wannabe.

It started in elementary school, me and M were about 8. Nobody was in our class or grade attended our elementary school. I was constantly bullied for being rich by 10 yr olds. M always stood up for me and promised to have my back as long as I have hers. But something even more tragic happened to my mom that year. I remember like it was yesterday, me and M were waiting for my mom to walk by to pick us up and eat sweet treats at Marinette's bakery. But she never did show up for about an hour and a half. M gave me half of her croisannt and by the time it was two hours we learned the truth.

Two bodyguards of my father came and told us to get into the limo. At first me and M persisted that we were being picked up by my maman. But they told us, she couldn't come pick us up. (I know you all are thinking, is this the clifhanger, well no)

"Chloe, Mari, you came to visit me at the hospital?" says maman. My mom was actually planning to pick us up, but she came across a crazy man who was about to injure civilians, but she rescued all of them but she got hurt. She had to get her leg amputated off, so she could live. I felt it was my fault since I told maman that I really wanted to walk today. But she saved lives, but she also can't walk.

M helped me throughout the rest of elementary school as I coped with thoughts of suicide or cutting myself. But she told me she would always have my back as long as I have hers. Until Middle school, everything changed. My dad, once a lawyer, now was a mayor of the capital city, Paris. My mom was still in a wheel chair. I was in the same school as M, but we had different scheldeles. We still kept in touch with each other until high school, where I became even more insecure. But I never bullied M, she was like my only TRUE best friend in life. But then I met Sabrina, and I needed a nerd to help me with school. But we still ended up as friends.

Today was special, after Marinette defended me she whispered our promise, "I will have your back, as long as you have mine." I smilled my true happy smile. I haven't smilled like this since I was 8. I loathe that girl Adrien is dating, he deserves a girl like Marinette. I caught on why he would stoop so low and date Hannah. He told me all of this when he called me. I want Marinette to notice Adrien, but she used to. Maybe I should tell about what is the Hannah thing. But M already told me a couple days ago she was over him and liked a boy with a mysterious name called Chat Noir.

Meanwhile, I bumped into a girl who has black hair and green eyes. "Oops, sorry I'm Brigette. I am a new 16 yr batch at this school." I smile and show her to her classroom. I had a feeling I was going to see her a lot this crazy year of high school.

Wow 1615 words, I bet you I can't top that one without having nothing to do in life plus this was actually suppose to be Chloe's Pov in the next chapter. I honestly don't care if you vote for me or not. Just reading this story gives me joy!

Stay Miraculous

AMiraculousCat


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette POV

We won the semi-finals yesterday. And if you win the semi-finals that gives you an automatic just 1 more match and we would be in the finals. Plus if we win, I get to see Chat Noir and probably confess to him even though I was planning to do so now. Ahh, school starts in 10 minutes, and I am going to be late!

As I arrive at school, with Adrien stuttering in front of his desk. "Early came you, uhh I mean came you early, uhh." He was blushing for some reason, was it too hot in here. The whole school day passed with boring stuff and a ton of homework.

But as I was walking to the park, I felt somebody was behind me, but I thought it was a squirrel.

Adrien's POV

I was following Mari, to see what she was doing today. Okay, maybe stalking her but after gaming with her for a couple of games, its like we are best friends. But perhaps more than that. Even better than Hannah. She was going to the park and sitting on that bench she always sits for when she draws in her sketch book. (Yeah, that is not a stalkerish thing to do)

I saw her drawing a cat pawprint with some neon green. Then draws it fantastically by designing a flawless blouse, jacket, and skirt. I felt my cheek heat up at that drawing. Of course, thanks to my bad luck, my phone rang because of a reminder for a photoshoot this evening. She looked right at my hiding spot, and was coming nearby. Thankfully, that girl I think she baby sits starts running towards her for a hug. I use that time to escape and run somewhere else. I look back at Marinette and she is laughing like a perfect angel that she is. I never knew this now, but I love you Marinette. And you will never ever date anyone except me. I grin while I whispered.

Stay Miraculous,  
AMiraculousCat


	7. Chapter 7

**_Marinette's POV_**

We were selected to play the finals. I squeed so hard. I could finally meet Chat Noir. We could be a power couple. We will be the best couple. I couldn't pay any attention on anything. It was like I was in a daze.

"Rinette Dupain-Cheng, if you have anything you wish to say please say it during lunch. Also for your punishment, write down the answer for this math question," says Ms. M. OMG, I haven't given any attention for class today. Plus the math problem looks super hard but use my gut instincts to answer the problem.

I say out loud how to solve the problem, " To find the orthocenter, you have to first find the slopes of the triangle . And then use the inverse slope and use the midpoints of the side length to plug in for x and y. And then you get the orthocenter which is (5,10)." Everybody gasped at what I was able to concur on one of the hardest things to do in math(I'm serious, I'm really screwed when it comes to orthocenter, centroid or etc. in advanced geometry{I didn't know what I was thinking when I chose this class}; also Max isn't in this class, for he is super smart and would be that kid who would be in Precal Honors).

"Good job Marinette, apparently you were paying attention to class," says Ms. M. I was happy that I wasn't sent to the principal's office. During Lunch I told my girls, Alya, Chloe, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene about how I was going to finally meet Chat Noir. Alya and Chloe said they shipped me and Chat Noir. I blushed at the thought of me and Chat together as a couple.

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

Marinette simply impressed the class this morning with her quick thinking. But at the same time, how will I keep this a mask, the tournament starts tomorrow, so I only have 18 hours before Mari freaks out its me on Saturday. I can't blow this up, besides I will have to then I have resort to following her with her knowing, which of course is not stalking.

I was doing my homework and thinking of Mari, when my phone rang out ''B''. What does Hannah want now, she annoys me with her Chloeness. "Hey, Adrien I have to talk to you now." I was flabbergasted at what she called me. She never called me by my name in a serious tone, so something is definitely up. "We need to break up publicly now! I am tired of being a liar or an illusion. I like a different cute boy, not that you are not cute. My life has been a total mess. Please lets just be friends." I never knew Hannah would actually admit it herself. Well never judge a book by its cover, I mean most people thought I would be the next male Chloe.

 _Sorry for the delay, I am working on 3 books and decided to go with short updates. I was on a writer's block with this one but didn't want to give this up. I have so many ideas but have less time write it down. I started my harry potter-miraculous lb fanfic and I don't want to continue writing my Chat Blanc story until this finishes. Sorry! I was planning this to be at least 20 chaps. I also started my new book, "Perfect Crimes" . As lazy as I am I forgot to make the description more detailed but it suppose to be about a girl who is an assassain who no one suspects due to her "perfect crimes". But struggling at 19 at love of course with no love triangle._

 _I love the love square(only 3 ships, Ladrien is plain awkward), but love triangles end up making the characters die or end up with the guy who is hotter. Except Twilight, I am sorry for you but the werewolf was just there to say to him I choose the nonsense meaning of vampires sparkle. And I am like seriously, the guy who played Cedric Diggory signed him up with this junk of vampires sparkling. THEY DO NOT SPARKLE IN THE SUNLIGHT! They just poof in the sunlight to dust. Has the author even get her facts straight? But sorry for people who love Twilight, but even You-Know-Who would be like, why did I kill him._

 _Anyways that's enough silent cursing,_

 _AMiraculousCat_


	8. Chapter 8

Hannah's Pov(same day as last chapter)

Uggh, why do I have to go to this lowly school. The only reason why my parents brought me here was to make money off looking like I wanted to be a normal person like Adrien. For some crazy reason, they buy it. Most people like how I act like a diva or mean girl. Okay not most, but the press adores it. My parents don't really care for the real me, they want me to be this mean, selfish, and diva girl. Just for the money they get.

Many people don't know this, not even my fake boyfriend, Adrien knows I am truly nice or I love the outdoors/running in the grass. The last time I was myself was 11. A few days before I became the diva of today.

I also know Marinette and Chloe from elementary school. Before my parents caught their big break, 3 years back. I was actually their few friends they had. But I was preferred to be called Annie. So, they must of forgotten about me. It was not my fault I was mean on purpose to these innocent students, I have an image to protect.

But, my sister Bridgette is always there to cheer me on, and to encourage me to not listen to what mom says. Yeah, my mom divorced my dad about 2 yrs back because they have different visions. My mom's name is Montana Zygler. And my dad's name is James Trent. I have my dad's hair and mom's eyes while Bridgette is the opposite. I just wish life could be like I was 10 yrs old. But its not.

Dating Adrien, is such a bore. I really liked this boy named Ryan Will, he had red hair(technically orange) with hazel eyes. He was your teacher's pet and really cute. I was going to ask him out to the dance at our private school. But, that morning I had to date Adrien Agreste. My mom forced me to date him. I rejected all the boys who asked me today, telling them the shocking news. Suddenly, everybody knows I'm dating Adrien, and Ryan, asked Florise(pronounced Flo-ri-is) Devon. I wanted to burst in tears and scream I am not Hannah Zygler. I am Annie Trent.

But, no one understands how I am, or why I am like this way. One day, I will show the real Annie Trent.

That's all for meow

AMiraculousCat


	9. Chapter 9

_Adrien's POV_

 _Previously_

 _I was doing my homework and thinking of Mari, when my phone rang out ''B''. What does Hannah want now, she annoys me with her Chloeness. "Hey, Adrien I have to talk to you now." I was flabbergasted at what she called me. She never called me by my name in a serious tone, so something is definitely up. "We need to break up publicly now! I am tired of being a liar or an illusion. I like a different cute boy, not that you are not cute. My life has been a total mess. Please lets just be friends." I never knew Hannah would actually admit it herself. Well never judge a book by its cover, I mean most people thought I would be the next male Chloe._

Marinette POV

I was flabbergasted today, I mean other than being finalists also playing the new Mecha Strike IV! Hannah Zygler was actually Anni Trent. She was just playing a mask, at first I didn't believe what she had said, but she talked about Miraculous. A game Anni, Chloe, and I created and played in primary school. We talked about how I was ladybug with the miraculous cure, and she being a fox(sorry just go with the plot) and having illusions to escape the bad guys. She told me that me and Chloe if we wanted too, could even attend her school. That seemed like a dream come true. But I had to leave Alya, but she said she was going back to her school in London as foreign exchange student. She missed all her friends in London, but she would miss me even more.

FastForward to 3 days later(Still in M's POv)

I walked across the stadium smiling when they announced my name to come forward. Now was it, everything going to change. I will get to see Chat Noir, be one of the first people to play Mecha Strike IV, and maybe go to a new school in the future.

"Now introducing, other player 1, Daniel." The boy who I was suppose to play against also came on stage. I remembered him, me and Max beat his school against in the finals. He had a look of revenge. "Now introducing Player 2 from Marinette's team, Chat Noir. Also known as Adrien Agreste." Wait, Adrien was Chat Noir! I was so shocked when I saw the light green eyed boy come up to the stage with a t-shirt saying Chat Noir is my name and game. I wanted to vomit right now but I was on public tv so that idea is out. "The other Player 2 from Daniel's team is Avery. Wow folks this challenge is heated. The first team to complete the levels will win."

Shanti's POV(Not my real name, character for the future however)

I watched how Anni's friend Marinette and her ex boyfriend Adrien beat the other team just so slight within 3 seconds. Anni told me to video tape the whole thing so she could watch it later. I was so happy they did, Avery hated me since we were young and this was my chance to see her fail! "Marinette and Adrien are our winners for 20xx! (X stands for year). "

Back to Mari's Pov

I looked at the boy, I thought I loved, but he was my old crush the whole time. As soon as they finished interviewing us on our win, I shoved the trophy into his hands and walk away. "Mari, wait. "What is it Agreste, I reply to him. I like you-like you a lot Marinette, spending time with you made me realize I like you. Adrien liked me! But I push that feeling away, "Too late for that," I reply coldly. " I loved you so hard, that I might have been a stalker. But you had a girlfriend(had is the keyword)and played me like a fool . Anyways, me and Chloe were thinking of joining Annie's private school next school year. That way I don't see you ever again.""Wait, M please don't do this, why do you even hate me? " I told him about liking him a lot but he never noticed and considered about me more than a friend. "I really like you now, doen't that count now." He held my hands, I would have been leaping for this opportunity but I say no. I even tell him, that this isn't a fairytale and the prince doesn't get whatever he wants. And I tell him,"The acceptance letter is at my home." I left him with his mouth wide opened and leave. For a moment I stopped, wondering if I should just run to him. But then the steps I take now will matter, school has already ended, summer will be full of bakery orders, and a new school mean a new life. I keep walking until I reach the bakery with my parents hugging me so tight for wining.

Adrien's POV

I was shocked, Mari was going to change schools? Just to avoid me? I feel so mad at myself, no wonder why she had a cute stutter around me, she loved me then. But now I have to make things up with her. She stopped walking, I thought she would run up to my arms, but she just kept walking. You can go all around the seven corners in the world, but nothing can break us apart, I whisper. I will make her love me again, and this time she won't regret it. First thing is first, I have to convince father to let me into that school.

 **Wow, 932 words? For me, that is an accomplishment. Anyways thanks for enjoying this story. Sorry for the long update, I usually update on Watpad first. So...wasn't this update pawsome?**

 **AMC(Its the nickname)**


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien's POV

I slowly knock on my father's office door. "Who is it?" I knew the cold tone of my father anywhere. I reply with courage," It's me father, Adrien. I need to talk to you." "Fine, only because I have only twenty minutes before the phone call will come," coldy said my father. I opened the door to see my father siting on his favorite leather chair. " What do you request of me Adrien, you could always go to Nathalie. Also it is the perfect time to bring up, why did you break up with Ms. Zygler. You are so lucky I found it was the other way around, and not for your selfishness."

Just great, no wonder why he was so eager to talk to me. He wanted to know why Hannah broke up with me. For once could my father be happy for my success. I won a gaming contest, a top teen international model, and always get the top grades. "Time is being wasted here my son." I told him about how Hannah liked some other guy instead of this mess. But finally I told him what I meant to say 15 minutes back. "I want to transfer to College Rosemont Academy," I slowly say. I know that this is Marinette's new school because Hannah told me she attended this school.

"But son, didn't you say you wanted to go to public school. Why private, you could always get the same pace as them at home. " I knew he would say this so I cleverly said," Chloe Bourgeosis is also attending this prestigious academy this year. People like Clair Politocs, Richmond Richards, Diamond Monei, and many other buisnessesmen or woman's children go to this academy. I am even really smart and can go by scholarship."

"Well, I did go there for my studies as a teenager. Perhaps if we test your knowledge on the scholarship, you may go." I felt so happy,"Thank you, father." I hugged him and left the room, and I saw the time was 21 minutes had past. That was odd.

 **In the room, Normal POV**

 **Gabriel Agreste is BOLD,** _Other color is in_ _italics._

Gabriel Agreste picked up the phone. **"Hello, when will he come?"** " " _We plan to send him soon, Mr. Agreste. Its just that he has been shocked that his mother died._ "" **Yes, Tara had been always a cheerful soul.** " " _Since, of course you are his guardian now that his maternal grandparents cannot take custody of him. We require you to fill some documents. You know since_ _Felix_ _mute and cannot speak. He needs special care and he cannot be a model due to his mother's will. Also he cannot partake in anything he doesn't want to do. "'_ **I** **can promise you that he will do nothing he doesn't want to do. "** _" Good, thank you Mr. Agreste for your time, also Felix would love to go to public school. He doesn't like anything else."_ ** _"_** **That can be arranged, and thank you for your time as well."**

Gabriel Agreste smiles and opens a safe with a picture of the whole family from 7 years back.

Back to Adrien POV: Few days later..

I got the results from the test, and I got in for free! They send the uniform with it too. It had a nice blue sweater with a pin of the school crest and khaki pants. Suddenly, Nathalie come to my room. "Adrien, your father wants you to come to the living room. He has a surprise for you." Is he happy that I got in or is he going to pressure me to do something, like model.

When I entered the huge room, I saw someone I never thought I would see ever again. I ran and hugged him so hard and say, " Felix, I missed you so much. Why are you here even?" He smiled with his gray-blue eyes meeting my own light green eyes. He moved with his hands like he was using sign-language. But that's when I remember why my older brother couldn't talk any more. And he had came back to home where I never wanted him to set foot ever again.

 _ **703 words?**_ **I wanted this to be a short chapter but sometimes, you gotta write. Now is where I'm including feligette. Or what ever the ship name is for Bridgette and Felix. It took some time, but it will be minor. This is now majorly Adrientte.**

 **AMC**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for not updating! I spent all my free time with my best friend who doesn't have wattpad who moved today to Vermont. I felt so sad! We had been friends since we were 7. And she is main OC I wanted to include.**

Summary of two months: Felix is forced to live with his father and Adrien and still mute. Gabriel still being cold, having to not talk to the boys since Felix's arrival. Felix and Adrien are the best bros forever{BFF}. Nino is going to London with Alya in foreign exchange program{more foreign than exchange}. Marinette and Chloe spent time together and ate ice cream all summer long. Marinette still dislikes Adrien. Adrien is still a lovesick buffoo _-"You mean a handsome guy who doesn't stalk Marinette or has an obsession on her."_ Adrien stop that! You are a love sick stalker who has an obsession with Mari. _"So it is not like she is here."_ "Um was I suppose to listen to that." Um no...Miraculous Ladybug. " _Wait what? "_

First Day of School: Marinette 's POV

Finally. No drama. No Gaming. No Chat Noir. No Adrien. Uhhhhh why do I love the stupid kitty anyways. I fell for him twice in a row. Why is Adrien confusing me? Well the past is in the past. I need to let it go. But his words haunt me ,"I like you-like you a lot Marinette, spending time with you made me realize I like you." "Earth to Marinette, you have been standing like that for the past 15 minutes. You realize today is the first day of school right." I switched my glaze into reality and saw Chloe in her uniform(Down below also same for all girls)

I got in the limo with Chloe talking about what hopefully our schedles were going to be. When we got out, College Rosemont Academy was actually 10 times bigger than our old high school. Many students were chattering about and there was so many famous people. I couldn't believe how I would react if wasn't for Chloe reminding me that this was a prestigious academy and I shouldn't go up to someone and ask for an autograph.

"Welcome new, and old to College Rosemont Academy. Scheldes for 9th year are to report to the arena 2 for a brief presentation. 10th years are to report to their office and same goes for the rest of the years," said the loud intercome. "Come on Marinette, we don't want to be last to check it out don't we," Chloe whines. We were lucky to be the first few people in line, there was a huge crowd lining behind us. Probably 400+ students. "Here you go miss." I looked at my schelde and it was like this.

Period 1: Literature and Writing

Period 2: Mathematics 3

Period 3: History 2

Period 4: Physical Education

Period 5: Physics 3

Period 6: English

Period 7: Fashion Design 2

Chloe's was

Period 1: Literature and Writing

Period 2: History 2

Period 3: Mathematics 2

Period 4: Physical Education

Period 5: Physics 2

Period 6: French Economy and Government

Period 7: English

Well atleast we had two periods with each other and nothing more. Our first teacher of the day was . She was really sweet and kind. Hannah was in our class and she introduced us to her bff(not best bro forever), Shanti Singh. She was having light brown skin with black hair with brown highlights. Me and Shanti had all our classes together while Hannah had all Chloe's classes together.

But next period was the worst! I literally had the best math teacher yet he made us assigned seats. Normally I am okay with that, Shanti sat behind me. But Agreste sat right next to me with that smirk on his face having the look"I will do anything to be next to you." The whole time I tried ignoring him but he still had his gaze on me. After class ended, another horrible thing happened he was in my history class too! I had to endure sitting next to him again. I starting to believe he bribed the teachers to make me sit next to him.

When it was time for lunch, I sat next to Shanti with her and Hannah's two other friends. One was named Lila Rossi and the other (shout out to my friend who moved, her real first name but not last) Mina Tennes. Lila had(well you should how she looks like) and Mina had red hair with hazel eyes with pale skin. We all talked and I found that me and Mina and Lila had the same 3 periods after lunch. Unfortunately our girl talk ended when Agreste came.

"Can I borrow her for a few minutes," says Adrien. I told him he was the last person who I wanted to see. "Well too bad purrincess, I told you I need you," Adrien says while yanking my hands and dragging me out of this beautiful cafeteria.

"Listen here purrincess, why are you ignoring me? I gave my best to came to this school to win your heart. I repeat you are mine and only mine. You will fall in love with me Marinette Dupain-Cheng." What nerve does this guy think I will fall in love with him for the third time. I had to be like Bella Swan to fall in love with this guy. "Listen up Agreste, Mari doesn't need a shallow boy like you. And to think you are a gentlemen." I turned around to see who said that and I saw a girl from my earlier class smile. "Well you should mind your own buisness, at least I am not using her for lust. I just want her love and affections for me." And just like that he walked away.

"Hello, I am Emily Pearson. You may know me as the freaky emo who rather listen to chemical romance than have a real romance." "I am Marinette as you know." We talked and I found Emily to be quite the best friend. But I was scared why did even Adrien behave like that. Maybe its just growing up. But I will never fall i love with him again.

 **Sorry for not updating. I am really sorrrrrrrryyyyyyy :( As previously stated I had a lot of personal issues related to friendship. I also want to thank my two friends who allowed me to use them as OC today. Emily and Mira you inspire me a lot. Thank you for letting me use you guys. Anyways my Chat Blanc is probably going to be released tomorrow. Thank you for all of you who continue to read my stories! But if anybody found what had happened in Troublemaker please tell me. I cannot find it on YouTube!**

 **AMC**


	12. Chapter 12

Read Author's Note

Adrien's POV

I cannot believe tomorrow is the first day of school! I get to see Mari and prove to her we are soulmates. But I am so broken. Wait that gives me an idea for a song. I touch the familiar piano and start the keys. I started to sing...

Why does life give hate to me

Why do I deserve this pain

My mom died when I was just 16

My brother came back to his enemy

My love of my life hates me

Oh why?

My father made me model

A thousand poses

Only one I can't do

The pain and the fear is the one

I know

Nobody wants to know me

because they care about my money

It was until I met a true friend

who cared about me

but he left with his girlfriend

so nobody is left except her

to make my life worth living

but she still hates me

treats me like yesterdays trends

she is my love

but this boy is already broken up

I don't know where life leads right now

Oh why?

Does life hate me

Why do I deserve this pain

My mom died when I was just 16

My brother came back to his enemy

My love of my life hates me

Oh why?

Oh whyyyyyy?

I hear an applase and I see Felix clapping with a grin. He moved his hand using sign-language to tell me I was great and I should sing more often. I felt bad for Felix because he doesn't deserve our father, he deserves the one before I was 8, when he toke us for ice cream and laughed around the park. I missed when we were actually a family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skipped to after Emily~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cannot believe I got stood up from some girl. I head to the courtyard(y'll know a big green grassy area with bunch of trees on two sides with benches on) to meet Ryan Will and his friends, Daniel Reiss, Plagg Noir, Troy Evans, and Tyler Carter.

"Hey Adrien, did the girl you like say yes and accepted your feelings?" I glared at Troy like he was so dead. " Adrien, don't listen to Troy he probably is still stupid that he dates the Queen Bee's best friend," says Tyler. "Besides Adrien, who needs girls when you got camembert. Do you want some," asked Plagg. I replied to all of them saying, " This girl is my life, her smile lights up my world, her laugh is like angels, and she is so kind." "Wow, you got it bad," said Ryan.

" Yeah, you sound like Ryan when *mocks Ryan's voice* Hannah is my heart without veins and something sciency," says Daniel. "Guys stop, I won't help you with home work," says Ryan while blushing like I did when I described Marinette. But then in a split second I remembered that Ryan used to dislike me because I was dating Hannah for a while. He forgave me once he realized it was fake dating. I was so glad, because I was close to winning Marinette's heart and Ryan is actually right there to confess to Hannah. It has to work, it justs has too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Miraculous Ladybug~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When school was finally over, I witnessed the biggest couple break up ever.

"Tro-bear why are you breaking up with me!" A girl who I think who is called Gloria Lyclan(were-wolf pun, I trash Twilight a lot so deal with it) was in tears in front of Troy. "I am breaking up with you because you cheated on me you blast(blast=b-word)." "I like never cheated on you Troy and you know it for a fact." I saw Troy wasn't in the mood to deal with her at all. "Oh, really why does Collin Newsome think so. He has proof that you kissed Thomas Sutter." He holds a phone with a video playing Gloria kissing Thomas. "That could be photo shop, Collin does photography. " "How many boys has Gloria at least flirted with?" About 70% of the boys raise their hands. "What if you actually kissed her and she was a part of it?" About now 50% of the boys shyly admit that they had kissed Gloria because she kissed them. She even had 4 people claim to be even her boyfriend.

"Troy..." "That is enough Gloria, besides I rather date some one who cares about me rather if I am handsome." Everyone clapped for Troy including me, but except who I think were Thomas and Florise Devon.

"Good job, Evans I was wondering when you were going to break up with that trashy girl," says Daniel. I told him that he would find his love soon, but this time the girl would be more caring. "I feel like I messed up real bad, I was loving being a jock but that blinded my passion for choosing the right girlfriend," says Troy. We all fist bump and leave to our limos. I saw Mari through the corner of my eyes walking with Chloe and laughing. How I wish that Mari would be laughing with me.

Mari's POV

I was walking with Chloe talking about how our school jock, Troy Evans trashed Florise's bff. We hated how Florise sashyed and acted like she owned the school. Hannah told me that if you tolerate them you must be insane or her friend. I almost bumped into girl while we were walking. She had red hair(the miraculous universe doesn't seriously care if Alix's hair is pink or even Mari's/kagami's/mirelle's hair is blue) with mid blue eyes that were cute. She had pale skin with a light red jacket over her uniform that said Spots On(oh the reference pun).

"Whoops, sorry normally I am not this clumsy but I am today." "Tikki, come on we haven't have all summer to do homework haven't we?" I assumed the girl's name was Tikki. Tikki says, "I am Tikki Miraculeuse ,by the way and the person who seems to be embarrassing me right now is my brother Nooroo, bye! I hope to see you tomorrow, Marinette and Chloe." Chloe smiled and said thanks Tikki. She explained to me that Tikki had most of her classes.

Wow, I met four new friends today! Mira, Lila, Emily, and now Tikki. But I saw him again, I want to run to him everytime but he didn't like me before and I have to remember that.

Extra not related to the story:

I wrote a lemon one-shot and It is very clean I promise!

Mari was moaning

When she sucked on a lemon and said it is extremely sour!

 **Ok I update whenever I have free time and I want to update a lot before December 2, probably trying to aim writing or perhaps writing 8 more chapters or possibly finishing the book! Also trying to update my other book at the same time: My love for you is poisonous and probably same goal of 8 more chapters before December 2. Reason is because in high school we have things called mid-terms :( So I have to study including Thanksgiving also. I won't update for a very long time, mid-terms start in mid December and end in Mid- December but I can't probably/maybe not be able to update due to my family's yearly Christmas vacation out of the country! So depending if I actually have the time will be a questioning matter about updating. But as soon as I get back which is probably mid January ): I will update what I wrote down in that country. I am sooooo sooorry but I will be inactive from December 14th-January 15th. It is the hard truth but I have to let you guys know that I am inactive, or probably everyone thinks I am gone and forgotten about this. Some rare moments I might check or comment on stories but not be able to post.**

 **AMC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I was like planning how my other story should end out. But I forgot about this and I will won't update anything after this week ?. I will try to update 8 chapters but at least 4.**

Felix's POV

Oh Great, my luck is so terrible these past few months. I was living a normal life in London with Mom. Ok when you mean normal to me, it means that I am mute and my mom has cancer. But other than that we managed pretty well.

Until life wasn't. Mom had started to feel week and had to go to the hospital more often that going once a month. Then she came to the point where she had to stay at the hospital. I stayed with my aunt and uncle and my cousins. They cheered me up when mom was at the hospital until...they said she cannot survive any longer.

I stayed at the hospital by mom's side while she was week she still made sure I did my homework and would gently scold me if the problem was wrong. But then the day arrived where she even gave all her best but couldn't.

At her last hour of her life, family gathered including my aunt who was my mom's sister, my maternal grandparents, cousins, and mom's close friends. She gave them all her last words directed to that particular person, and then finally I was last. She held my hand and squeeze it and smiled and said," Felix, I know you cannot speak and I miss your sweet voice. But I cannot stay with you forever and you have to be brave sweety. There are going to be major obstacles in your life. But no matter what take care of yourself and Adrien for me, will you?"

I nodded and she smilled really brightly and gave me a kiss on my forehead. As I did the same to her. Her last words to me were actually "I love you Felix, and I hope you will find someone you truly love not for teenage love but forever, and tell this to Adrien too. You might be seeing him a lot. And I will still ship whoever you marry in heaven." Then she said," Can't breathe. I love you guys." And my beautiful mother laid dead on the hospital bed.

My world started crumbling down really quickly. My mother's will said that all her money would go to me and Adrien. But it's not the money that is not the problem it's just that who would take care of me. My mom's first preference was my aunt and uncle but they had to move to the USA. My grandparents were to old to take care of me. So that left my birth father who I despise so much.

Flashback:

Flashback:

I was playing with Adrien, and he was running around almost ruining the carpet. Da-him he didn't like fun, whenever Adrien made a slight mistake I would defend him but get beaten up really badly. The worst he did back then was locking me in a dark room with no food or water for 2 days. I try stopping him but he starts meowing like a cat. Then I hear mom and dad fight again. They had been fighting for the past 2 years.

I never told Adrien about this because I didn't want him to learn the true colors of him. He would only verbally abuse mom, and then show his anger on me. I stopped crying and lost my childhood innocence and began maturing. The door to dad's office was opened. And I saw him doing the same thing to mom when he was angry. I immediately covered Adrien's eyes. AHe I believe was 8, and he didn't need to know how he was.

Adrien was about to burst into tears but I calmed him down by saying, "Mom and Dad are fighting Adrien, we can't stop it. But you need to stay strong, Chat Noir. For me, purromise me that." He said he promised that. Then heard, Don't overestimate me Tara, you are my wife after all, don't make me regret my choices." " The only choice I regret is marrying you." " That's it, maybe this will teach you a lesson."

I saw that this conversation wouldn't end well so I pushed Adrien into a nearby room(IDT that there is no closet near his office anymore)before he saw me. He yanked me by my collar and pushed mom to a wall opposite his desk. He then lifted me up and started squeezing my neck really tightly. I tried not to scream but insert chapter 3 and I did. I saw Adrien terrified and needed a hug look. Then I lastly looked at my mother before the world blacked out on me.

Now had to stay with the man who almost killed me. When the government offical dropped me at my former nightmare. I see Nathalie. She greets me and calls Adrien when we come inside. I see Adrien come down the stairs. He hugged me very tight and then when he let go, I said hi Adrien in sign language. Then I realized my mistake when his eyes widened.

 **Few days later**

Life is a bit different now. Adrien managed to get a scholarship to Rose boo something school. A few days ago I saw him talking to a pictures of a girl on his laptop. That girl is either his girlfriend or his crush. I rarely saw Gabriel, which was good because I never really wanted to see him. Since I don't need help talking with my sign language. I could go to school. He really doesn't care if I go to a public school because I still have mom's last name, Carter.

As I enter the school bunch of people bunched up together and laughed. I felt bad because I didn't know anybody and my old friend group consisted about 3 people. As I continue to feel really bad about myself, I bumped into a girl. She had blue eyes and black hair. She smiled at me happily and then introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Bridgette Trent. I been going to this school for the past few years. And I can tell that you are new, because I am student president this year and I know almost everyone."

I wanted to speak to this angel and tell her my name, but thanks to him, I cannot speak forever. Instead I point out that I couldn't speak, and I showed my student id to her. "Oh, you cannot speak. That is a shame, but nevertheless you seem like you need friends. You can hang with me, Melodie, Mercury, and Sparrow." I smiled and thought I was making new friends and life couldn't get any worse can it?

 **I am not sure but I am trying to update at least 3 more chapters after this! This has not been updated in a long time so why not update in Felix's pov. So sorry for not updating in like 12 days. But you should be expecting updates until December 1. I have a lot going on, Finals, testing, trips. I just don't have the time to update at all. I am thankful that my parents gave until then, DuusuMiraculous can't use the internet :( to update her story thanks to our testing and finals. Well I wanted to say that most of my ocs are reflected on my friends, enemies, or people who I am just cool with.**

 **Hannah's main inspiration was from one of my close friends. She used to be a bully because her parents made her feel unwanted or insecure(also they are in a term rich). Mostly raised by her nanny. She actually no offense to Adrien dated this jerk. Thank the gods that jerk moved somewhere. She became my close friend when she told me and my friends. We at first didn't believe her but we let that part go because we all used to be friends in elementary school.**

 **Mira, is my good friend who real name is not Mira. It is actually her nickname, but she knows its her.**

 **Emily is my cool goth/emo friend. We became friends in middle school, sure we were totally different but we worked well together.**

 **Shanti is my other friend, well again this isn't her name but her middle name but she was like my bff foreves.**

 **Daniel is actually my friend's middle name. He and Emily are actually our cutest couple, and they both play the cello. Daniel isn't goth but he is super funny and nice. He actually is really smart but he pretends he is not sometimes.**

 **Ryan is based on this new boy who Hannah likes. I support you girl!**

 **Tyler is based on this sweet boy who used to get bullied a lot, and I never knew until I actually saw him get bullied and my friends stopped that.**

 **Troy is based on this jerk, he is super annoying and complains about everything. Thankfully, I never saw him again, because I don't have him in any of my classes!**

 **Gloria is based off my hate out of twilight. I saw Lycan or something like that was werewolves. So I hate twilight, and the movies. Ok, you actually like them, lets stare intensly at each other for like one hour.**

 **Colin Newsome is based on Celeste Newsome + Colin Creevy(may he rip).**

 **Thomas Sutter was based on the jerk who cheated on Hannah. I just can't stand him.**

 **Florise Devon is based on the senior/junior bullies who bully all grades. Its hard to identify especially in high school who is bullied or not because it is a 10 times bigger campus then middle school.**

 **Ok that concludes it. Miraculous Ladybug! Ps: Thanks for reading.**

 **AMC**


	14. Chapter 14

Fast-Forward 2 like umm like a month...too lazy to write no drama

Marinette's POV:

Well, it had officially been one month since Adrien tried persuading me to date him. I started becoming suspicious that he was up to something. Anyways, as I was entering Mr. Paul 's History class. On the white board it had project written in bold letters. My eyes widened. Since Adrien is in this class, he might want me as a partner perhaps.

"Good Morning, class. As you see today we have a project. But you will have to work as partners. But in groups of four. Now before you start go running toward each other, I have selected them for you." The class groaned, including me.

"Ok, I will take that as a yes. First group, Adrien, Daniel, Plagg, and Antonio. Second Group, Sierra, Collin, Dave, and McKenna." He went on until he called on the last group," Sunny(my nickname), Emily, Marinette, and...( DuusuMiraculous's nickname) Liza(nothing related to the youtuber, its just a nickname)."

I sat next to a girl with with light brown skin and dark brown eyes, with medium black hair. She smiles at me and says,"Hi, I am Sunny, well thats what I like to be called but name is...(you ll never know). I think you know Emily by now, and this Liza." Liza had tan skin with light brown eyes with black hair with dyed brown highlights. We all converesed about the project which was about the French Revolution. It ended up Emily and Liza was going to type about the summary, Sunny presenting it to the class, and me drawing the pictures and a model guittione(Wow that just got dark quick).

When I was heading towards next period, I was stopped by a boy. "Um Hi, I am West Renard. I actually attend 2 of your classess. Well this period and the next period." West looked kinda of cute(aka my dream boy if he was real). He had brown hair and light blue eyes. He had a look of uncertainty though. "I was kinda of wondering if you want like hang out at the school cafe(you can eat so much places: Courtyard, two nice cafeterias, and 3 luxary cafes) with me?"

This boy seemed nice and didn't seem like an Adrien. "I would love to..." "Not at all. You really think my." I looked behind me to see Adrien interupt us. I interuptted him by saying," Why do you care who I hang out with. I told you I don't like you so just go away." "Fine, Mari but you will be in my arms by the end of the school year."

I ignored Adrien and told West I would love to. I couldn't wait for our"date" after this period. I wonder how this will be.

Le skippty skip skippy skip and cue

I met West at the cafe sitting at the free cafe. "We need to talk, Mari." I wondered why he wanted to talk to me in the first place. I had the strangest feeling also someone was behind me.

"Okay, I kinda sorta have a crush on you. I need to know if you will return them or not. I have seen the Adrien incident so I waited for a month but if you want to crush me please do so now." Well I told him we had to converse to each other on our intrests first. So we did and I felt like West was the perfect one for me right _now ._ I told him I liked him, and he smilled very wide. Then I saw another guy who looked like West, but dyed his tips black. "Hey, bro you finally got yourself a girlfriend." "Like you even have one. You don't even have a crush on any one." He blushed when West said that to him. He said to me,"Hey, my name is East. Just kidding, its Jake(not related to Jake Paul at all)." He left while he left to converse with his other friends, while I still continued to talk to West.

Author's pov:

Adrien was watching Mari and West from behind a potted plant. He was jealous. Chloe, Hannah, Shanti, Mira, and Lila watch behind another potted plant. Emily is secretly meeting Daniel on a tree. They are having a secret date on a branch of a tree. They don't want their friends finding that they are dating each other. Sunny and Liza are reading harry potter fanfiction on #dramione(what we used to do before we discovered miraculous). Jake is watching Sunny because she is his crush(no boy is crushing on me but Jake is my dream boy, soon I will torture Mira and Liza{DuusuMiraculous} with their real crushes). Tyler is looking behind a potted plant looking at West in a certain look. Troy(Jerk) is paying Collin, his victim in his secret bullying. "Nice job, Codfish. Soon Florise is going to notice me soon..." Mwahhahhha...cough...cough, I always end up coughing.

 **I am introducing West and Tyler as my gay friends. Well Tyler is a guy who I know who is gay. West is totally inspired from some book. And yeah. Troy like I said is the jerk in real life. Collin is his victim :( since they were children. So do you like it even if its shorter than my normal chapters.**

 **AMC**


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette's POV

Fast Forward to like 2 months later. (Just to be clear it's December, because this is my last update and doing christmas special now.)

Everyone in the classroom were whispering in my homeroom class, which was my literature class. I wondered why, and then I saw Sunny come up and held note cards to the front. She was our classes representative and so was Liza. "okay, everyone, as you guys know, winter formal is coming up. We will have goodies, music, dancing, and fun. It is going to be in the school's major ballroom and the cost is 10 dollars(in my school prices range from 50-70, and that's just the special cards). Hope to see you all there."

I thought of how romantic the winter formal might be, my boyfriend, West(Dun-Duh, don't hate him he is very lovable). We have been dating for the past two months. He just cute and actually likes fashion design too, well he likes sewing so that is what got him started. Sunny and Liza joined our group along with Emily in the past few days. Florise almost started bullying Emily and thankfully Liza stopped over to give her some sense(Liza speaks her mind out). We had enough drama to worry about, but I was worried what to wear for the dance.

When lunch came about, all we talked about was who was asking who to the dance and what we might wear. Hannah was still nervous in asking Ryan to go to the dance with her. "I mean what if he says he doesn't like me, and goes with Florise instead? I will literally die if that happens, " says Hannah. Shanti was holding hands with Lila, pronouncing they were lesbian for each other(okay, I have two friends who admit that they like their...gender is better term to say).

Chloe was blushing really hard when it was her turn. "Okay, fine. I got asked out by Gale Mke(Is that even a word, Sunny?). He is a nerd who is in my last class, and he is really sweet. But, my father won't let me date him perhaps. My dad hates his family for some weird reason," says Chloe. Mira told that she might as well not get asked at all because she says she is too shy to ask her crush out.

When it became my turn, I told them West didn't ask me yet, but I hope he did before Adrien. Ever since I was dating West he would constantly every week keep on trying to make me like him, but it hadn't worked yet. Liza and Sunny said the similar problem like Mira, but they didn't have any crushes(DuusuMiraculous, thank you for telling me who your crush was 2 months ago). Emily said she was going with a boy named Daniel.

While we were all chatting, West came up to me and said romantically," Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you go to the dance with me? I said of course yes. And everyone around me started clapping for us. Little did I know Adrien was squishing is soda can until it was squished all the way.

Adrien's PoV

Uhh, I should be the one to ask Mari out for the winter formal. But I still had a plan, some way I make them break up with each other and then destroy them. Then try to convince Mari, that I am still the guy for her. But the problem is making it so that there will be no consequences at the end. I decided to pretend I wasn't going because I was too busy. But I would have a plan in action. Plagg was munching on his camembert as he was talking to me about the delightness of the stinky cheese. Though he was a senior he was really immature for his age. A girl wearing a backpack that said Lucky in red/black alternately. She had red dyed hair, with bright blue eyes. "Hey, Plagg. My brother told me to ask you were still up to double date with him and his girlfriend, Trixx. Well he is a triple date because Wayzz and Pollen are a couple." Plagg looked up and started missaying words. "Um Tikki hi. Date you triple. I mean cool, I just need to ask someone to the dance." "Ok... anyways I been waiting for a boy to ask me out, but no one did yet." Plagg jumps up and says," Yes! Tikki will you go to the dance with me." Okay it sounded more like yes, twiffi ill yo go ty dace wth e. Tikki blushed a bit and said yes. Why can't I have a romance like that? I stumble into something weird. I see Collin taking pictures of Gloria again. But wait, that pose was similar to how the pictures how Collin took originally. That fishy ness would be on my third priority.

 **What do you think is going to happen next? Sorry for the short chapter-but I can update one more chapter by this or next week! But that would be my last update for a while now. Thank you for reading-AMC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Drama comes,**

3 hours till the dance...

Mari's PoV

I was looking through my closet for the dress I have chosen. I made all the dresses for my friends and it took a lot of time. It didn't take that long because we all worked together to make every ones dresses.

I was waiting for the limo to appear as me and the girls were also waiting for the boys to come. I had a slight feeling that Adrien was planning something really big. A lot had been going on in the last few days. I broke up with West a few days ago, because he told me the truth. It had been on hard on me, but West was a gentleman to tell me how he was feeling and didn't dump me like an civilized person.

 **Little did she know she was right(Creepy me writing in bold)**

Adrien's POV

Ok, everything is going as plan. I recently... okay accidentally found out that Tyler was gay. He kept a secret from us that he liked West. It was during lunch and I saw West and Tyler link hands and was about to kiss when I accidentally bumped into them while stalking...looking at Marinette. West and Tyler told me not to tell anyone, and they might as well reveal it during the dance. So project Madrien was ago for me. First think of a better ship name, then prove Mar I am worth it.

I am secretly following them at school right now. I see m'lady in her stunning dress. Oh I wanted to sweep her off her feet. But not yet. I went inside the ballroom and it was beautiful. Flowers were adorned around the ceiling and there was a lot of food. I decide to mix in with the crowd and eat some delicious chocolate strawberries. I see Marinette casually dancing with her friends. So now is the purrfect opportunity to activate step 2. But suddenly I hear a voice similar to...its Ryan.

Ryan's POV

I was dancing with my teen crush, Hannah. I really liked her and was about to ask her about attending another dance last year, but she dated Adrien. I was so mad at model boy having the nerve to date my crush. But then I heard of the break up. So I thought it was a chance to win her heart, and now here I am dancing with her. I went to go get punch for us and then I saw Troy holding Collin by the collar.

"Did you get the photos of West and Tyler?" Troy says that really aggressively. I wondered why would he need pictures of them but the next sentence he said triggered me. "You know you are so pathetic. I told you to take those pictures and expose them. You did the Lyclan picture last time for me. You are suppose to be useful Collie. If you don't capture that photo, I will tell her how a big wimp you are..."

I boldly interrupt, "You are the one who is the wimp. In fact I didn't know my best friend was a bully who bullied his so call pretend friend." I said it too loud then I intended too and I felt one million pairs of eyes staring at me. I slowly continued, "Leave Collin alone, Troy. No one needs to get hurt, but all I want is why." Before Troy could answer my question, my ex girlfriend, Florise walked next to him in her overexposed dress. "I don't see anything wrong, my brother deserves to be who he is in this school." Wait brother?

Marinette's Pov

That mean girl is related to him, but they look so different?

Adrien's Pov

Wait, Troy was what? I was so awestruck on what was going on, I aborted Project Madrien. Wait Marinden? Ok who cares; this is going down for real.

Ryan's POV

"You guys are related," I exclaim. I couldn't believed it, when I thought his mother married a few months ago to this other guy, I didn't know it was Florise ! "Yes, he is my step-brother and he has proven himself worthy to be up to my level," says Florise. Troy lets go of Collin, and he immediately goes next to me. "You think I wanted to be friends with you, Will. The only reason you are in this school is because your aunt teaches at this school. Without that you have no connections by blood to people who actually are 10 million times richer than you will ever be(jerk)." I felt shocked that Troy decided to bring my level of social power in this. Suddenly, I feel two arms on my shoulder.

" Well, Ryan might not be the richest man in money, but he is the richest in being the most best friend in the world," says Plagg. "Yeah, I mean I fake dated his girlfriend for a couple of months. Then we broke up and everything, but he still trusted me because that who he is. He will be better than you will ever be brats," says Adrien. I smile and I see Daniel and Tyler with West. "You were going to expose us weren't you," says Tyler. I was slightly confused until I saw Tyler and West's hands linked together in a not friend way. "So what, we are gay. But we are proud of it and you will probably be a playboy, Evans(Right last name?)," says West.

Most people gasped, but I gave them a friendly look. "We might all be different, in money, race, love, or anything. But we can still be all friends," I said(Ok this belongs to AMiraculousCat, and cannot be used without my permission unless someone smart already said this).

Everybody started clapping and Florise just dragged Troy with her outside to the limo deck. Hannah came up to me and gave me a small kiss. "You did great, Ryan. Me and my friend's appreciate you doing the right thing. I don't think anybody else would have the guts to do anything like that," says Hannah.

I went to Adrien, and asked him, " I thought you weren't coming?" He looked at me nervously and looked at Marinette. "You are working on project Adrienette?" I asked him that. He looks at me like I found the secret of life. "That is what I am missing, thank you bro." He scurried to where Marinette was and looked like he was talking to her.

Adrien's POV

Thank goodness, Ryan thought of the purrfect ship name for me and Marinette. I thought of asking Alya for a ship name for me and Mari. Since Mari used to like me...anyways I decide to stop acting like a jerk and pursue her the romantic way. By earning her trust again and being her friend. I walk over to Mari and she adorably puts her hands to her waist. "What do you want.." I didn't let her finish her sentence before I

held her hand and

Kissed her.

She is surprised by me kissing her, but she leans into the kiss. I was shocked so I stopped the beautiful kiss. We have one moment of awkwardness and then she hugged me. I hugged her back and I smiled at her. "Adrien, it took me some time to realize it, but you are very nice guy. But I am not ready for a relationship right now. Well I need some time to think about it. It's just I am afraid that I cannot trust anyone." I smiled at her and said.

"I will wait for you, however long it takes for you to love me like I do. I will even wait until we are even older."

She smiled and a slow dance came up and we danced the night away.

 **So how do u guys like my update? This is my last one for the year. I am in high school where we take semester exams so I won't be updating till January 15 th of next year. ?But I am not dead or will ever forget anything on wattpad. I will still continue to vote and comment until December 10. Sorry to disappoint anyone. But I will try! It's just that I won't have anytime to update or type anything. I will try supporting my imanginary support. I will vote and comment on everyone's book by the time I get back. This is AMC wishing you a merry Christmas and happy new year. Ps I watched the 8th episode of season two. It was like omg. Plagg please ruin the moment and make Adrienette happen. Also I am not gone and I will come back eventually.**

 **AMC ?** **ﾟﾘﾸ** **?** **ﾟﾘﾻ** **?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Marinette's POV**

 **His words echoed my head everyday during that night. I always still liked Adrien, but part of me is saying that we aren't meant to be in love. I watered the plants on my balcony and sighed remembering how Adrien swiftly dances with me. I usually trip or fall down, but with him I felt I was on cloud 9. But the moment ended when my phone rang the curfew alarm and I had to go home. SInce I didn't want to ruin anyone elses night, Adrien offered to take me home.**

 **When I was walking to the cozy townhouse, I looked back at Adrien and smiled. "Bye, M'lady." I replied with the first thing that popped in my mind," Bye, Chat Noir."**

 **He was in shock but smiled nonetheless. I was excited for Alya coming back(also thinking of a dj WiFi au based on this. I really need to stop thinking ahead) with Nino. We would talk about all the drama going on and my heart desires.**

 **Next day:**

 **Me and Alya's mom went to the airport to pick up the couple. The last time I talked to Alya on the phone was like two months ago. But the Alya I saw five months ago was slightly different and so was Nino. Alya's brown hair to rouge was now brown roots to light blue. She wore a full sleeve white tee with the words, "Can't survive without WiFi." Then has her plaid cardigan around her waist with ripped blue jeans and a red carry on. Nino wore his hat now backwards and he had his hair dyed blue on the tips. He now wore a blue t-shirt that says I am a robot. With some grey sweats and had a blue carry on.**

 **Alya started rushing toward me and gave me a big hug. "Gurl I missed you so much," says Alya. Nino says," What up dudenette. Long time no see, where is Adrien?" I told him that he had a photo shoot now and will be joining us tomorrow. They seemed tired from the journey so I left them and went to the park.**

 **I encountered a girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Umm sorry for bumping into to to you. I was just waiting for my friend Felix. He was suppose to be here two hours ago." I smiled and told her if the guy was worth it stay longer. She decided to stay on the same bench. I sketched for a couple of hours and sewn and patched some dolls. By the time the sun was setting, I went past the same girl. She was still waiting for that boy named Felix I think.**

 **"If you are going, I might as well go with you. Felix promised but he isn't the guy who would usually do this. By the way my name is Bridgette. What's yours?" I told her my name and we talked about fashion designing because she was also like me. Wanting to be a fashion designer that is.**

 **I saw Adrien modeling, and he glanced at me. He stopped fake smiling and gave me a real smile at me. I waved to him as I exited the park with Bridgette. Bridgette saw this and began teasing me about me and Adrien. I found out she was actually Hannah's older sister but since their parents divorced and all so yeah.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I created a smal chapter today during my school lunch period. So it's short. I want to soon create a book based on this Felix and Bridgette and Alya and Nino based on this book again. Keep in my mind I won't always update until January. Bye guys ?** **ﾟﾘﾭ** **?**

 **AMC**


	18. Chapter 18

? Pov

Ah, Paris the city I left.

Now I am forced to live in a city where I lost my best friend and worst she loved me. Being the stupid idiot I was, I rejected her and I... I still regret it. Maybe I should look forward to attending this academy my parents are sending me to. I looked at the big campus and a senior greets me with his fake cheerful smile. He showed me my classes and my first one wasn't that bad. The second one shocked me to pieces. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my best friend until we were 14 and I wanted to move. She gave me her confession but I ended it with rejection(Ooh that rhymed, note good chapter name for...I said too much).

She looked at the boy sitting next to her with dreamy eyes and he looked at her with the same dreamy eyes. It made me sick, sitting near to these love birds knowing that I made them happy. Well Marinette is in the past, but wait. Her secret...she never told blondie about hasn't she? She would never tell it would she? Wait, that blondie is Adrien Agreste. He never told her of his... ex-girlfriend(bet you didn't see this plot twist coming 16 chapters ago). Her name was I think is Courtney. Didn't they used to be an item until they were 15(Dun Dun Dah). This guy would probably slobber back to her given the chance. Marinette was my best friend, and she doesn't deserve a cheater. I remember like it was yesterday...

Flash Back:

I was visiting my parents and I was a foreign exchange student for a day when I was 13. I saw everyone conversing about the golden couple, Adriney( Ship name also for Adrikins and Adrihoney). I looked and blondie and a dirty blond walk like they own the school. I knew that this school was ruled by them which I was right. When I came back when I was 15, to live here. I saw that they had broken up for they could not handle a long distance relationship.

Back

So chances are he is a stinky cheater. Ah, Marinette is alone, I need to talk to her.

"Hey, Marinette."

"Um, who are you?"

"I am y/n...(jk, but if you don't care go for it) Kyle."

"K-kyle you are here? But you moved and you..."

"I know I rejected you, and you seem to like this blonde but he isn't what you think he is..."

"What do you mean, and how do I know if you are really my old best friend which I don't have a crush since it was a child thing?"

"I know your secret Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Oh really?"

" You are adopted mage, Marinette, like me."

"It is really you!"

Marinette hugs me tightly, and smiles. Thankfully no one was here otherwise they would have gotten the wrong message. "But what about Adrien, do you know?" I told her the straight truth.

" The boy you like or you both like each other is a mortal, but his ex-girlfriend is an angel of hate. And angels of hate can change fate. I can just warn you M. But I came for a different reason, to help you defeat the evils at this school. There are now many monsters that are in this school, but if they get powerful the mortals will bow to them. "

"Okay, I am good with the helping part, but what is the angel of hate's name?"

" Courtney Lived(Li-vid) was her name."

"That spells Courtney with her last name backwards, devil."

I felt stupid for not realizing it sooner, she looked at me in a nod. We were both mages, sent to protect the Htrae(Hth-ray) from monsters. I told her that I we were all stuck here on this planet until we stop the hatred on more monsters in Paris. And there was only technically one mage in Paris, until I moved before the eclipse of dawn. If there were too many monsters controlling a planet and an eclipse of dawn happens, a mage cannot move. That is why I stayed in Paris for so long, there was only one master but yet two mages.

 **Hey, you readers! If you are confused about the mage plot twist I needed a new plot twist. I had two ideas**

 **1) blackmail something and make readers suffer adrienette until some time.**

 **2) Add something magical because why not with sprinkles of more confusion?**

 **If you are ever confused ask me in the comments, I will explain to you. Basically the plot went from what to huh?**

 **So plot summary before I went overboard: Marinette gets rid of her crush over Adrien. Likes Chat Noir alias in gaming competition, they win at the end. Merge them together.**

 **Second one: What if she says no? What will I do? Watches Regal Academy for I loved Winx Club growing up. Hah, an academy for rich and smart people. Include struggles of real life high school without the tests and homework. Merge them together during a winter formal special epilogue.**

 **Third one(Yesterday's watching of Wizards of Waverly Place): I want to this stupid story longer, why not add magic into this. But wait more drama, for not everyone knows Adrien's life after his parents got divorced. Why don't I make up his 9-14 yrs old life until he got really had to get home schooled. And Mama Agreste was... and Felix is... I am not giving you more detail but more magic and confusion than ever before. Plus Adrienette dating is not going to happen for a very long time hehe.**

 **So back to about my life, I took the geometry honors and literature and writing finals today. Yay! Now I only have to run a stupid mile and a pe final, Spanish final, and a Java Final. Go headaches! And all I want to say is all I want for Christmas is no school. :D**

 **AMC**


	19. Chapter 19

This story just keeps me wondering what if I add this and go on and on and on. SO bare with me there will be no adrienette, but another Chloe IV. Yay ME! :3 So yeah, enjoy zee story. I guess really I came back around months later...but I started 100 words.

How come this boy made Marinette smile and hug him. Maybe he is a friend? I should get to the bottom of this because she is my purrincess. And I don't share mine with other boys who potentially like her. They were whispering about something about a tennis court, and I fell and knocked a fake vase. Thankfully it was made out of styrafoam.

But they noticed it and Marinette looks at me and said, "Before you jump to conclusions, this is my best friend, Kyle Walker. He has been my best friend since we were little and we were just reconciling."

Ok something is very off, but I don't know what. I seen Kyle before I moved back to Paris and had to homeschool. I was going to a school in the United States when my dad wanted me out of the mansion because I always caused him grief. So then I stayed with my aunt Gabriella Agreste who was ironic enough to be the opposite of my father now. She was bubbly and never treated me as trash. Though I learned how to take out the trash.

I was nervous that people would hate me but everyone seemed to love me because I was nice and mainly rich. Then I met her...Courtney Lived. I think it seemed like a good connection and we became the best of friends. She was kinda of better than how Chloe was. Then we became 10 and life seemed to change. There was crushs and confusion. Then I thought since I was with Courtney, I automatically become her boyfriend. Then before you know it we were ruling the school. She never seemed that bad to me, but then I think that is when she became her real self to others. She bullied all and would even cyber-bully.

And Adrien was blackmailed to think if he said anything against her, he would have to face her bullying him constantly or being a victim. So I shut my mouth until father decided homeschooling was the best option when I was 14. I felt like I had no choice in the matter being alone with no one except Chloe to be my friend. When I heard there was a good public school nearby I also found out Chloe went there too! That meant I had better chances going to that school. And the rest is history.

What made me sick was that Marinette looked at him with a look that she might liked this guy. I don't want to lose her again and again. Kyle was still a threat and I shouldn't show any friendly gesture unless he was cleared not to be the enemy. I still look at them talking and walking in the distance, and then Nino texts me "dude, why do girlfriends give the cold shoulder sometimes? "

I honestly had no idea or care to see why Nino texted me that(if I make a diwifi book). Then of course I stumble over someone's foot for looking at my phone and walking without looking.

I look to see a familiar dirty-blond with hazel eyes. She looked at me in disgust and said," So this is what happened to blondilocks. He ended up being a jealous boyfriend. BTWs it is Lived, Courtney Lived(Or Bond, James Bond xD)."

I had never seen Courtney in a long 2 years and she looked different. Wait how did she know I was jealous?

"Before you ask how I knew you were jealous green bean was that you been an open book sweety. I am totes over you banana peel and I came to this school with my cousin-" Courtney was interrupted by an annoying voice. "Me, Florise Devon. Also known as not hanging with slippery banana peels."

I was fumed, anything that I had to deal with Florise was a pain. And Courtney added to the equation equaled the devil. Literally people used to make jokes that she was a devil in disguise from her last name. Giving them I don't care stare, I walked and sat next to Daniel.

"Ah, you met the new girl. She sure tells insults, and she insulted my pink hair. Called me pinkydew or something like that."

I am an open book. I feel like I could punch something.

"Woah, chill pill dude. You need to stop and relax. Besides Kyle is a nice guy. Marinette will never dump you. And besides I think we need a guys night out," Daniel told me.

I agreed with him, maybe it will be good if we all hang out.

Just then I saw Courtney flirting with Robin Pyres. Ughh, she is playing her sick game where she flirts with the soccer (futbol) team. Wow, I do need to take a chill pill.

 _Author POV:_

 _"Well it took you long enough, I was trying to ruin them since the beginning of this book. You never let me have a happy ending Sunshine. I saw that in your plans. Adrienette will never be canon. And you won't have anymore control now where the story goes. How about..."_

 _I zapped her with a nonverbal spell. But she caused so much damage. Also she might have escaped! They will make up soon, but it might take days, weeks, months, or even years...I just hope Adrienette will be canon soon!_

Sorry fur not updating in so long! I am usually a wattpad person not a user. I changed my username to my username on wattpad. Literally if you want to know about me, check out /ChloeBourgeois for my account. I plan on trying to update more.


End file.
